The NotSoRegular Day at Kid's Mansion
by TheCookieNinjaxP
Summary: Well, Patty and Liz are planning something for Kid and Maka... This shall be interesting... This is a KIDXMAKA story!
1. And it Begins

~Alright, here's a new story from yours truly! :D This time, it's a KiMa! :D For all those KidxMaka fans! Hehehe…. Please, if you hate it, tell me. If you love, tell me. If you think it's ok, tell me. If you think I'm absolutely crazy, TELL ME! Thanks! :-D Oh, and I DON'T own Souleater…. But don't worry, a time from now, we shall ALL own SoulEater! xD~

* * *

><p><strong>Kid: Well, whaddya know. I'm in this one.<strong>

**Maka: Oooh! I get to be in a story with Kid! Really?**

**TheCookieNinja: Of course you do Maka! What kind of person would Soul be if he didn't share you?*smirks evilly***

**Soul: Wait… what's that supposed to mean!**

**Kid: Well, obviously we'll have to wait to find out.**

**Maka: Yeah, Soul. You know how it works! xD**

**Soul: *reads script* WHOA! I do NOT agree with this by ANY means!**

**Maka: Oh, Soul, chill out.**

**TheCookieNinja: Yeah, Don't go having an emotional breakdown dude. That's sooo uncool. Well, To the story! Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>A Not-So-Regular Day with the Gang<p>

Maka: Soul! Come on! I want to be the first to arrive at Kid's mansion!

Soul: Yeah, yeah… -_- You ALWAYS want to be there first. Hmmm… *smirks* I thinks Maka likes Kid!

Maka: W-what? *she blushed slightly* Why would you even think that?

Soul: Oh, ho, ho! In denial are we, Maka? *smiles famous smile*

Maka: Shuttup Soul or I'll MakaChop you!

Soul: Ok, ok! Don't need to get irrational there Maka! *he smirked*

~meanwhile~

Kid: PATTY! LIZ! Come on! Everything HAS to be perfectly symmetrical before Maka gets here! Uh, I mean the others!

Liz: We know Kid, we're working on i-waaaiiit…. Did you say "before Maka" gets here?

Patty: Yes sir! *salutes and has her stuffed giraffe salute*

Kid: *he blushed very lightly* N-no, I did not say that Liz! I was just sa-

Patty: *starts singing* KID'S IN LOVE WITH MAKA! KID'S IN LOVE WITH MAKA!

Liz: I'm pretty sure you just want to impress Maka… *smirks*

Kid: nnn… Shuttup you two! Patty, I am NOT in love with Maka! _Actually… I really am…._

Liz: Fine. But I swear you just want to i-*gets hit in the face with a pillow*

Kid: Shut. Up!

Liz: Ow! That wasn't exactly a soft pillow you know!

*the doorbell rings but Liz and Kid don't notice since they're too busy arguing…*

Patty: o.o I'll get it! ^-^ *runs to door excitedly* Who is it?

Tsubaki: It's just Black*Star and I, Patty.

Patty: Yay! *series of locks being unlocked and then the door opens* Hiiii! *grins*

Black*Star: YAAHOOO! *runs inside and sees Liz and Kid arguing and throwing random objects at each other* _ What's with those two?

*Tsubaki and Patty walked up behind him*

Patty: *shrugs* Oh, they're just arguing about Kid liking Maka but he's denying it.

Tsubaki: Well, I don't see why.

Black*Star: We ALL know those two like each other!

Patty: But those two are too stupid to know it! *looks a bit angry*

Black*Star: Hmm.. Let's get those two together then! *smirks*

Tsubaki: Black*Star… That's not a bad idea, actually.

Patty: Liz and I have a plan! *smiles creepily*

Black*Star: Well, tell us!

Tsubaki: Oh, and what is that plan Patty?

Patty: D Ok! I'll tell you! *suddenly has stuffed giraffe on her head*

Tsubaki&Black*Star: …..

*they start talking and whispering in a group~Kid and Liz are still arguing and even MORE and ODDER objects go flying*

* * *

><p><strong>Kid: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MAKA!<strong>

**Liz: I beg to differ! *says in a singing voice***

**Maka&TheCookieNinja: =_=ll... *look at each other and nods***

**Maka: Maaaakaaaa...**

**TheCookieNinja: Coooooookkkkiiieeee...**

**Maka&TheCookieNinja: CHOP!**

**Kid&Liz: *unconscious***

**TheCookieNinja: That should keep them quiet for a while...**

**Maka: And there you have the first part of a beautiful story! Please, PLease, PLEASE review!**


	2. Setting Things Up

~Alright everyone! I must say, the weekend is coming to a close and school will be starting again :/ I hate to tell ya the bad news, but here it is. I may not be able to update everyday but I SHALL try me best to get it all updated for yee! :D That's is all for now! _ OMG! Some guy just jumped out of a car that was going like crazy fast and is not running down the street! ~

* * *

><p><strong>Patty: HIIII! *gets real close to you* I have a secret! Wanna hear? Well here it is! KID LOVES MAKA!<strong>

**Kid: *walks up* o.O Patty, what are you doing and who are you talking to?**

**Patty: Nooooothiiiing, noooobooodddy! ^-^**

**Kid: *sweat drop* uhhh….**

**Patty: STORY TIME! :DD**

* * *

><p>Kid: THAT'S ENOUGH LIZ!<p>

Liz: *shuts up and stares at him* _He's never yelled like that before o.O…_

Patty: *suddenly comes into the room riding a giraffe* Tsubaki and Black*Star are here! ^-^

Liz&Kid: Uhh…. _

Kid: Patty, where did you get the giraffe?

Liz: And how on earth did you get it in here?

Patty: *smirks* That's a secret! :D

Kid: Uhh…. Is Maka here yet?

Tsubaki: No, it's just us. *smiles*

Black*Star: WHAT? IS THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!

Liz: *throws pillow at Black*Star* Shuttup you moron.

Black*Star: I'm not just any moron! I am THE moron! :D

Tsubaki: *hangs head in shame* Black*Star…..

Liz: *laughing her head off*

~Meanwhile, elsewhere~

Maka: *gives Soul an irritated look* =_= Can we PLEASE just get to Kid's mansion already!

Soul: Alright, alright… :O Look Maka! It's an angry mob of people!

Maka: =_= Really Soul, really?

Soul: Ok,ok, no more distractions…. _I hope Liz and Patty have told the others…_ *in deep thought*

Maka: *looks at him* Soul, are you keeping something from me? *tilts head*

Soul: Huh? Nope, not at all. That would be uncool.

Maka: Hmmm…. *looks at him suspiciously* alright….

Soul: _I hope she doesn't catch on and now she's suspicious… *_phone buzzes* (thumbs up for phone buzzing ! :D) _It's a text from Liz! _

_Text: From: Liz Thompson_

_Everything's set up and ready for action. _

Soul: _That's good…. _ *smiles mischievously*

Maka: Uhh.. Soul, is everything ok? *looks worried*

Soul: Absolutely! *famous smile* Come on! Your moving to slow! Slowpoke! *starts walking fast*

Maka: sheesh! What's gotten into your pants? Suddenly, you want to go faster?(xD pun intended; if you know what I mean ;D )

Soul: Just, come on!

~Back at Kid's~

Kid: *on the phone* Yes, sir. I'm very sorry, sir. We will return the giraffe immediately.

Liz: Patty, the giraffe needs to go back to the boat docks so it can go home.

Patty: *hugging onto giraffes leg* NOOO! He's my giraffe! You can't take him away!

Liz: *trying to pry her sister off of the giraffe* come… on… Patty! We'll do whatever you want if you let it go!

Patty: Anything? *looks at her sister with wide eyes*

Liz: Uh huh, anything! *winks at Patty*

Patty: Oh! Kiiiiid! Can we play Hide and Seek when Soul and Maka get here?

Kid: Wait, what Patty?

Patty: *gives him puppy dog face* Liz said if I let the giraffe go home we could do anything I wanted and I want to play Hide and Seek when Soul and Maka get here! |

Kid: Ngh! Ok, ok! We can play when they get here…

Liz: _And everything is falling in place.. _*gives mischievous grin*

Kid: o.O Uh, Liz? Why are you grinning like that?

Liz: No reason, Kid. No reason at all… *smirks*

Kid: …. I think I should be worried…..

* * *

><p><strong>Patty: yaaaay! ^-^ We're gonna play Hide and Seek!<strong>

**Black*Star: I WILL BEAT YOU ALL! *standing on table***

**TheCookieNinja: =_= shut up Black*Star! *throws brick at him***

**Black*Star: GAAAH! *falls off of table he was standing on***

**Excalibur: FOOLS!**

**Maka: Uhh... That's definitely off track people...**

**Soul: Maka, quick! Before CookieNinja notices! Get in the bag and she can't finish the story!**

**Maka: Soul! That's mean! We can't not finish the story! The readers will be mad at you! **

**TheCookieNinja: I heard that Soul! | *pulls out chainsaw***

**Soul: Gaaaah! *chasing episode commences* **

**Kid: What...? I'm not even gonna ask... Please do REVIEW! and remember SYMMETRY IS KEY TO HAPPINESS! 8**

* * *

><p>Haha, it's me again! :D I just know how much you hate these little notes so I put them here just to annoy you! :D I have recently found out I fractured my fibula o.O so, since that is around my ankle-foot area, I have to wear a brace and can't do any fun stuff! D: But, I should be able to update more! :D BWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! ~<p> 


	3. Time for fun! :D

~Here's the third chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you all for all the reviews! :'D It moves me so much to hear that you guys love it and that it's funny! Oh, and thanks for the advice some of you gave me! :D I love you all! *smoke bomb-vanishes*~

* * *

><p><strong>Black*Star: hehehe…. ) She's gone for the day so….. I'M IN CHARGE! :D<strong>

**Patty: Hey! Who said you're in charge?**

**Black*Star: I did and since I'm THE almighty and all powerful Black*Star… YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT! :D**

**Patty: *pouts* That's not fair!**

**Black*Star: IS TOO!**

**Patty: Is NOT!**

***And they continue to argue***

**Soul: Idiots… *mumbles* Well, here's the new chapter… I tried to get Maka to hide in the bag, and as you all know, that didn't work. So yeah…. =_= … Enjoy, blah, blah, blah….**

* * *

><p>*Doorbells rings*<p>

Patty: I'll get it! ^-^ *runs to the door all cheery-like*

Kid: Alright….

Liz: This time, she better not come back with a giraffe. =_=

Patty: *looks through peep hole in the door* YAAAAY! Maka-chan and Soul-kun are here! *series of locks…again* HEEEEEELLLOOOOO!

Maka&Soul: Hi Patty!

Patty: Now we can play! *hugs Maka*

Soul: Uhhhh….. O_o….

Maka: P-patty….Y-your…. Ch-choking… me… _

Patty: Oopsie! :D Come on! *drags Maka and Soul into the other room with everyone else* Guess who's here?

Kid: Oh! Hey Maka! Hi Soul…

Maka: Hi Kid! *smiles*

Soul: Hey…

Liz: Hey guys

Black*Star: What took you guys SOOO long to friggin get here?

Maka: *glares at Soul* We would have been here sooner but somebody had to stop and look at EVERY little thing!

Soul: Hehe… Sorry. *famous smile~walks over next to Liz and whispers to her* So, did we get Kid to have us play Hide and Seek?

Liz: *whispers back to Soul* Yup, now we just have to get it started….

Black*Star: The great Black*Star is bored! Amuse me slaves!

Maka: Excuuuuuuse me?

Black*Star: That's right! You heard me! Amuse me *says with emphasis* slaaaave. *smirks*

Maka: Grrrr….. Maaaaaaaakaaaaaaa…

Black*Star: *grabs Tsubaki's hand and takes off* HAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE TO FIND ME TO HIT ME! I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO HIDE AND SEEK!

Patty: *raises hand* I GET TO COUNT! ^-^!

Soul: Well, *grabs Liz's hand* We're partners! *runs off*

Maka: *turns and looks at Kid* Well, I guess that leaves us as partners…

Kid: Hmmm, I believe so. We should better go hide then…

Maka: Alright! *takes Kid's hand and starts to run*

Kid: _She's ACTUALLY holding my hand… MY HAND!_ *blushes*

*they run into Black*Star and Soul*

Soul: I bet we'll be the last ones found!

Black*Star: Yeah! There's no WAY you're gonna beat a master assassin like me! *stands proudly*

Maka: Hey! We won't lose to a couple of morons like you two! Right, Kid?

Kid: Yeah! You guys are on!

Patty: I'M GOING TO COUNT NOW! *closes her eyes and starts counting* ONE…

Kid: So where are we going to hide?

Maka: Hmm… Since Patty is the seeker, we need to hide somewhere obvious but not too obvious…

Kid: Good thinking Maka!

Patty: TWO GIRAFFES!

*Maka and Kid look at each other and say in unison* Wait, is she counting giraffes?

Soul: Black*Star! Get your ass over here, NOW!

Black*Star: Oh yeah! I'm coming!

Liz: *opens closet that Maka and Kid are standing in front of silently*

Tsubaki: *watching from behind a symmetrical statue-whistles and whispers* Clear!

Black*Star: *running to Soul, "accidentally" trips and knocks Kid into the closet* Sorry Kid!

Soul: *says quietly* It's working…. All we need i-

Maka: Kid! *rushes in to see if he's ok*

Liz: BINGO! *closes closet door and locks*

Patty: FIVE GIRAFFES! *sitting on the ground making paper giraffes*

* * *

><p><strong>Patty: *smiles evilly* Tuh-duh! Isn't this getting fun!<strong>

**Black*Star: *tied to a chair that's set in the corner of the room***

**TheCookieNinja: *walks in* I'm baaaaaaaack! _ Uhh... Patty, why is Black*Star tied up?**

**Patty: Whatchoo talking bout, fool? **

**TheCookieNinja: Uhhhh... ^-^ll... review please! **


	4. What's Going to Happen?

~So, I'm sorry about the two day delay on the other chparter… =_= my computer was acting up…. BLEEEH! Now, let's see what's happening! Oh, and the week has started so here comes school and… HOMEWORK again! :D so, if there's no updates, you should all know that I'm being cooped up in my room being forced to do schoolwork! Bye! ~

* * *

><p><strong>Black*Star: *unconscious~was being utterly annoying before the writing of this chapter*<strong>

**Maka: Sheesh. Took quite a few Maka Chops to get him quiet!**

**Kid&TheCookieNinja: O.o Uhhh…. *slowly backs away***

**Maka: Don't just stand there, GET THE STORY GOING OR I'LL MAKA CHOP YOU!**

**Kid&TheCookieNinja: *take off in opposite direction as Maka***

**Maka: Hey! *irritated***

* * *

><p>Maka: H-hey! *runs to door and tries opening it* Crap! It's locked! Liz? Soul!<p>

*no response*

Kid: *sits up rubbinghis head* Ngh… I have a feeling this was set up for some odd reason….

Maka: I bet they probably did… *sits next to him*

*outside of the closet…*

Liz: hehehe… And there we go! *smirks evilly*

Soul: Now, we just have to make sure those two are in there long enough!

Tsubaki: I hope this works…..

Patty: Umm… guys! What comes after five giraffes? I forgot…. *looks at them innocently*

Soul,Liz,Black*Star,andTsubaki: _ll…..

Liz: Patty, don't you remember it's six giraffes?

Patty: Oh yeah! Thanks sis! ^-^

Black*Star: AHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT?

Patty: P Well then Mr. SmartyPants! What comes after six giraffes! Huh! *gives him an irritated look*

Black*Star: Well duh! Eight! *stands proudly*'

Tsubaki: *facepalm* Black*Star… _-_ll…..

Soul: *cracks up laughing*

Liz: Woooooooowww…. What an idiot…

Patty: *taps her chin* I don't think that's right!

Black*Star: Of course it is! I am THE Black*Star THE great assassin and am THE smartest idiot you will ever meet in your life! *grins*

Soul&Liz: *look at each other and crack up laughing*

Tsubaki: *sweat drop* Umm… Black*Star…..?

*Patty and Black*Star arguing*

* * *

><p><strong>Liz: Are those two STILL arguing?<strong>

**Soul: *laughing* Yup! **

**Maka: Why are we in a closet?**

**Kid: You don't like being with me? *looks a bit hurt***

**Maka: I didn't say that... *blushes slightly***

**Soul: =_=... *growls***

**Patty: REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL SICK MY GIRAFFES ON YOU! :D Thank you! ^w^**


	5. Oh, NO HE DIDN'T! :O

~Holy shit! It's been so long since I have updated! I'm SOOOO sorry! School and all.. I get at LEAST 2-4 hours of homework… =_= please forgive me! *begging on knees*~

* * *

><p><strong>Kid: Hmmm…. *reads script-faces lights up* I do believe I will enjoy these next chpaters! :D<strong>

**Maka: … What are you talking about- *reads script-jawdrop***

**Soul: What's with those two? *appears outta nowhere***

**Patty: IT'S A SECRET! :D**

**TheCookieNinja: Yea… anyway… Let's show these wonderful people what happens! Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Kid: Woow… He is TRULY an idiot…<p>

Maka: Why the heck are they arguing about numbers? *bangs on the door* LET US OUT! |

*arguing stops and they all look at the closet door*

Patty: *wagging finger at the door* Nope , nope, nope! Not until you two know why you were put in there! *serious expression*

Kid: Ugghh… Liz?

Liz: Nope! Don't come crying to me! It's your guy's own fault that you're in there.

Maka: *sits against the wall* Why would it be our faults for being in here? THEY locked US in!

Kid: Fine… I guess we'll have to figure out why we're in here…

Maka: yeah… hey, is there a light in here?

Kid: Hmm… Hold on, let me find it… *fins light switch and turns on the light* Well, now we can see each other… _She's really cute when she's thinking seriously…._*stares at her*

Maka: *thinking deeply* Umm… Kid? Why are you staring me like that? Is something wrong? *looks worried*

Kid: *chuckles and looks at her with a soft smile* No… I was just thinking about how cute you look when you are deep in thought… *his face turns a bright red* Uhh… I didn't meant to.. uhh! _Did I just say that to her?_

Maka: *looks at him blankly* …

Kid: M-maka? O/O .. Are you ok?

Maka: *blushes slightly* Y-yeah… I'm fine.. You.. just surprised me is all.. Do you really mean that Kid?

Kid: *he blushes badly* Well… Uh… *sighs* yeah…Hey, Maka… Will you be mad at me?

Maka: *looks at him curiously* Mad at you for wh- *he kisses her and she blushes with surprise*

* * *

><p><strong>TheCookieNinja: AND WE ARE DONE! :D<strong>

**Kid&Maka: *standing by each other awkwardly and blushing like mad***

**Soul: O[]O! *stupefied***

**TheCookieNinja: Umm… _ … Well, please REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it! :D More to soon come!**

* * *

><p>~Alright, now that I have updated... I hope you all are happy! :D I will update some more too, to make up for the lateness! :D~<p> 


	6. Isn't that just cute!

~ Man, I'm getting really bad on updating! I feel sooo bad! _ Well, I shall break this habbit! :D hehehe…. ~

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: *shocked*<strong>

**Kid: M-maka? O.o**

**Liz: _ Dude, what did you do to her?**

**Kid: O/O Uhh… NOTHING! *runs off***

**Liz: o_Oll….? Uhh… Did I miss something?**

**TheCookieNinja: Um… yeah… Just a bit…. Anyway, story! READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p>Kid: Umm… That…<p>

Maka: K-Kid…. *hugs him tightly* I'm not mad at you!

Kid: Y-you're not? *confused*

Maka: Nope… Because… I..uhh.. well… *kisses him*

Kid: *face turns bright red* M-maka!

Maka: I like you too… *smiles gently at him and lays her head on his chest*

Kid: R-really? You do?

Maka: Mhm…

Kid: Well, uhh… Will you.. g-go out with me then?

Maka: Hmm… Naah…

Kid: Wh-what?

Maka: Haha! Just kidding! Of course I will! *kisses his cheek*

Kid: *smiles down at her and holds her close to him*

~outside of the door~

Soul:Guys… I don't hear anything going on in there… Not even talking! *takes his ear off the door* Is that good for bad?

Liz: Hmm.. I don't know.. Let me listen! *puts her ear against the door* … I don't hear anyting either!

Black*Star: Umm.. Maybe they don't want to talk to each other?

Soul: yeah… But I'm pretty sure Kid would be freakin out about something asymmetrical in there..

Patty: ORRR! Those two are K-I-S-I-N-G! *giggles evilly to herself*

Tsubaki: Hmm… That could be slightly possible, Patty…

Liz: Hmm.. Yeah… That's true… We all know they like each other….

Black*Star: Patty! You spelled that wrong!

Patty: Nah uh! I did not!

Black*Star: Yes you did! Let the almighty Black*Star help you!

Patty: :P! Then you spell it Mr. Smartypants!

Black*Star: I will! K-I-S-S-I-N!

Tsubaki: _ll Black*Star….. You spelled it wrong too…

Soul: Wooow, so mighty alright… xD

Liz: *pats Tsubaki on the back* Don't worry, he'll learn to spell sometime in his life….

Black*Star&Patty: *arguing about how to spell –kissing-*

~Back in the closet~…((xD That's weird to say out loud))

Kid: *has Maka in his lap hugging her* I just remember something…. 0.0

Maka: *looks up at him* What?

Kid: This closet has a secret passage way…. Actually, all the closets do. I just never told anyone. They're for emergencies and such…

Maka: O_O Seriously? And you remember that just NOW?

Kid: Hey, I was distracted by a beautifully symmetrical girl… *kisses her forehead*

Maka: hehehe… I wonder who that could be.. *smiles at him*

Kid&Maka: *stands up* Now, to remember where the entrance is… *looking around closet*

* * *

><p><strong>Liz: Why is it so friggin quiet in there you two!<strong>

***no response***

**Soul: Umm... Are they even alive?**

**Liz: O_o We didn't kill them ... right?**

**Soul: Well, there's only a certain amount of fresh air in there...**

**Liz&Soul: *look at each other* ... *panic***

**TheCookieNinja: _ll... Will you two just relax! SHEESH! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Only a few chapters left! :D Please REVIEW!**


	7. FOOLS!

~OMIGOSH! I am SOOO sorry! I haven't been able to update! I've had a TON of homework… =_=… Not fun… anyway, I am updating and I think that is all that matters! :D here you go my dearly beloved fans! LOL~

* * *

><p><strong>Black*Star: FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO FRIKKIN LONG?<strong>

**CookieNinja: =_= shut. Up.**

**Kid: Well, we've all been waiting to find out what happens next…**

**Maka: I WANNA KISS KID AGAIN! **

**Black*Star,Kid, and CookieNinja: _!**

**Maka: Uhh… I mean…. STORY TIME! :D**

* * *

><p>Maka: Have you found it yet Kid?<p>

Kid: Hmm…. No…. Oh! I found it! *pushes jackets out of the way* There we go. Our ticket out of here! *smiles proudly*

Maka: Awesome! Come on, let's go! I seriously don't like being in here…

Kid: Alright, *opens door* shall we my dear? *offers arm*

Maka: Yes, we shall! *laughs softly and takes his arm*

-And they leave….-

~outside of closet~

Liz: Hey, guys!

Black*Star&Patty: *arguing over some weird game thing they found*

Soul: *half asleep on couch*

Liz: GUYS!

Black*Star,Patty, and Soul: _!

Liz: sheesh… I have this feeling they aren't in there anymore!

Soul: That's not pos

* * *

><p>sible…. There's only one way in, and one way out.<p>

Patty: *tries looking through under the door* It's too dark to see in there!

Black*Star: Hmm… AAAHHHH! *rams door and knocks it down* MAKA? KID?

Tsubaki: *runs into room* BLACK*STAR?

Liz&Soul: *jawdrop* O

Liz: There…. Gone?

Soul: Well, no. They just happened to have turned invisible and we can't see them.

Liz: *glares at Soul* Well, no duh.

Patty: *walks in closet* Kid? Is you in there boy? *whistles* Come here Kid, Kid, Kid… Come here boy!

Liz: Patty, Kid is NOT a dog.

Soul: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Black*Star: Hmm…. Maka! Here Maka, Maka, Maka, come here kitty!

Tsubaki: Black*Star!

Soul: And so the two idiots have been united….

* * *

><p><strong>Black*Star&amp;Patty: *saying at the same time* Here Kid, come here boy! Here, Maka, come here kitty! o.o<strong>

**TSubaki: *hangs head ashamed***

**Excalibur: FOOLS!**

**CookieNinja: Umm... Well then... what will happen next? REVIEW and we shall see! :D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>~Thanks everyone! Once again, I am sooo sorry I haven't been able to update! I hope to finish this story bythe weekend and begin thinking up something else! Thanks for reading! :D and being so uberly patient for my lazy butt to update!~<p> 


	8. The search

~I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have had absolutely no time to update! I feel soooo horrible leaving you guys hanging like that! Ugh! I need to update more! And… At least I've been trying to come up with new stories….. :D Well, fanfics for Pandora Hearts may be appearing and some various other as well! Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: GEEZ! It took you forever to finally update! <strong>

**CookieNinja: Well SOOOORR-RY! Schoolwork comes first ya know! Sheesh….**

**Kid: Ummm…. Can we just find out what happens to us? **

**Soul: YEAH! WHERE THEY HELL DID THEY DISAPPEAR TOO?**

**CookiNinja: -SMACK- Shuttup. I'm getting there.**

* * *

><p>Tsubaki: Soul! Don't say that! We need to find Maka and Kid immediately!<p>

Liz: Where the hell could they have gone! –looking around in closet-

Black*Star: I'm telling ya! They probably suffocated and then turned to dust!

Patty: *Horrified expression* WHAT? NOO! KID! MAKA!

~Meanwhile~

Maka: How long is this tunnel?

Kid: Hmm.. I don't remember exactly… But I'm sure we're getting close to the exit…

Maka: Hey, I see a door!

Kid: Oh! I do too! *opens door*

Maka: LIGHT! *runs out dragging Kid behind her*

Kid: …. Wonderful…..

Maka: Hmm… Let's go spend the day together!

Kid: Great idea! *jumps up and takes her hand, runs off with her*

~Back at Kid's Mansion~

Liz: So… What do we do now?

Black*Star: I KNOW! *jumps onto a chair and stands proudly* WE GET A SEARCH PARTY TOGETHER AND SEARCH FOR THE MISSING TWO!

Soul: =_=… Well, I guess it's not a HORRIBLE idea….

Tsubaki: That's a great idea Black*Star!

Patty: Oh! I'll go get people! *leaves for like five minutes then comes back with a whole crowd of people*

Soul: _ How did you…?

Patty: :D Alright! Let's go find Maka and Kid!

Tsubaki,Liz,Black*Star, and Soul: *look at Patty, then at each other, then at Patty again* LET'S GO FIND THEM!

~out in Death City~

Maka: Isn't this just wonderful! ^-^

Kid: *twitch, twitch* So… asymmetrical…

Maka: Oh, Kid! Will you quit that and come on!

Ice cream vender: ICE CREAM! WE GOT ALL KINDS!

Maka: Let's get some ice cream!

Kid: Sure…

Maka: Hmm.. We'll take two!

Ice cream vender: What kind, Miss?

Maka: Hmm.. I want vanilla… and what do you want Kid?

Kid: Umm.. I'll have vanilla too.

Maka: Two vanilla cones please!

Ice cream vender: Here ya go! Hmm.. You two on a first date?

Maka: Yup!

Ice cream vender: Well, this one's on the house then!

Kid: That's very kind of you sir!

Maka: Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>CookieNinja: There! I wrote a bit more than I usually would! I hope that makes up for it! I'll write some more in a bit and hopefully add the LAST chapter of this story! :D<strong>

**Black*Star: UGH! WE CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE!**

**Liz: This isn't good at all!**

**Patty: *blows in whistle* Alright, troops! Get in line! We've got to find those two as fast as possible!**

**Liz,Black*Star,Tsubaki,and Soul: O.O! *line up***

**CookieNinja: Ummm... well then... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Look What They Found

~And I am updating! Boo ya! I'm actually keeping my word! :O! HOLY SHIT! Someone call the doctor! Naahh.. There's no need for a doctor :P~

**Kid: Hmm… Pleasant day with Maka… -off in dreamland-**

**Maka: Yeeeaaahh… hehe…**

**CookieNinja: Umm…. Well then… Let's leave them alone… *goes too write story***

* * *

><p>Maka: Hey, let's go to the carnival!<p>

Kid: Hmm…Sounds fun, let's go! *Takes her hand and they go to carnival*

~About 3 ½ Hours of searching~

Black*Star: This is useless! Their just gone!

Patty: *smacks him* No! They're just hiding!

Soul: …. Well… We've searched everywhere…

Tsubaki: Not the carnival that came to town!

Liz: yeah… You're right! Let's go!

Kid: Do you wanna go on the Ferris wheel?

Maka: Yes! Come on!

~And they get on the Ferris wheel, and of all things, it stops when they're at the top!~

Maka: Wow… It's such a beautiful view!

Kid: Yup, sure is. But…

Maka: But what? O.o

Kid: It's not as beautiful as you… *takes Maka's cheek in his hand and kisses her gently*

Maka: *blushes slightly and kisses him back* … *smiles at Kid and leans her head on his shoulder*

Soul: I haven't seen them anywhere…..

Liz: *look as sick as hell* We.. went… on.. all.. the rides….

Patty: They weren't on them!

Tsubaki: Even the Ferris wheel?

Black*Star: Hey! I'll go look! *runs off and goes all King Kong and climbs Ferris wheel just as Maka and Kid get off*

Kid: *spots the gang* Liz, Patty?

Maka: *looks over too* Soul, Tsubaki?

Soul: Huh… Found them… *sees them holding hands* _ WHOA.

Liz: *whistles* Did you two get to talking in the closet? *sly look*

Maka: Maayybeee….

Kid: *blushes and looks away*

~Big commotion of Black*Star climbing Ferris Wheel~

Ride Conducter: GET OFF! *pulls Black*Star down*

Black*Star: What are you doing touching the most awesomest person in the world?

RideConducter: Why are you trying to climb on my Ferris wheel!

Maka: =_= … Idiot… Maaaaaakaaaaa…..

Black*Star: YOU SHALLNOT TALK TO THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR LIKE THAT—

Maka: CHOOOOP!

Black*Star: *Ko'D*

Soul: *slings arm around Kid* So, what have you two been up to? Heheehe… *toothy grin*

Kid: *takes his arm off* Well, wouldn't you like to know.

Soul: o.o Umm.. Yeah. We all would.

Patty: THEY HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN TOGETHER! YEEEEEEHHHHAAAWWW! *suddenly wearing cowboy hat and riding a giraffe*

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: Yay! What a wonderful way to end it...<strong>

**Liz: It's... so beautiful...**

**Black*Star: WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE THE END?**

**Soul: Yay... =_=... Just review...**

**Kid: That's quite rude of you Soul! Be nice to the people who read this. **

**Soul: Soo-rry! =_=...**

**Kid: Your just jealous!**

**Soul: WHAT? o/o Am not!**

**Kid: Are too.**

**Soul: No!**

**Kid: Yes.**

**Soul: No!**

**CookieNinja: ... I wonder if they'll still be arguing when I write the next one...Please review and tell me if you liked the ending or not! :D Thanks all my loving, adoring, and important fans! **


End file.
